


It's better this way

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È irritante sapere di non poter fare determinate cose solo perché non si sa <i>come</i> farle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's better this way

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'[AoKise Week](http://aokiseweek.tumblr.com/); terzo giorno, tema "change/learning".

È irritante sapere di non poter fare determinate cose solo perché non si sa _come_ farle; Aomine è così seccato che perfino Tetsu l'ha lasciato a se stesso dopo avergli dedicato un'occhiataccia che gli ha fatto venire i brividi. Tetsu non gli ha mai fatto _paura_ come in quel momento.  
"Non è detto che certe cose ti vengano naturali, Daiki," gli ha detto Satsuki prima di andarsene dal suo appartamento sbattendo la porta. "Non tutto è semplice come giocare a basket, per te, ci sono cose che devi _imparare_. E comportandoti così non lo farai mai. Come faccia Ki-chan a voler stare ancora con te non lo capirò mai."  
Gli ha fatto male sentirsi dire una cosa del genere proprio da lei, non può negarlo, ma l'ha pure irritato ancora di più. È _Kise_ il suo problema, dannazione, sarebbe proprio il colmo se lo lasciasse per colpa _sua_.  
Il fatto è che non si aspettava che una relazione stabile potesse essere così faticosa da mantenere; non perché Kise sia particolarmente viziato, non lo è quasi per niente in realtà, ma perché è _lui_ che riesce sempre a fare o dire le cose giuste con una naturalezza e facilità che ad Aomine dà ai nervi. Non è mai stato una persona particolarmente invidiosa, ed è questo che lo fa proprio infuriare; non ne ha mai avuto bisogno, gli è sempre bastato il basket e in quel campo nessuno è mai riuscito a superarlo (solo quell'idiota di Kagami, ma è un dettaglio ininfluente in questo momento), mentre adesso si sente _inferiore a Kise_ , proprio la persona che l'ha fatto sentire come un dio sceso in terra per _anni_. Sì, è invidioso di Kise e del modo istintivo in cui fa quasi ogni cosa per la loro relazione; e questo lo innervosisce più di quanto potesse pensare all'inizio.  
"Fanculo," borbotta a denti stretti quando anche quella mattina si sveglia, addirittura più irritato del solito perché Kise _non è nel letto insieme a lui_. 

Sa che è un'idea stupida, dopotutto le commedie romantiche che si è subito di sua volontà negli ultimi giorni sono solo film; cosa mai potrebbero insegnargli?  
Si è puntato la sveglia un'ora prima di quella di Kise, deciso ad essere per una volta quello che stupisce l'altro, e adesso sta tornando a casa con un vassoio di dolci comprati alla pasticceria di Murasakibara - vuole provare a fare le cose per bene, almeno per una volta - sentendosi estremamente stupido. Ha perfino comprato dei fiori, un piccolo bouquet di fresie gialle perché avevano un buon profumo e, be', il loro colore gli ha ricordato il suo ragazzo, ed è imbarazzato come non lo è mai stato quando alcuni sconosciuti che incrocia per strada gli sorridono come per incoraggiarlo.  
Spera solo che quell'idiota del suo ragazzo non lo prenda in giro quando gli darà quegli stupidi regali; la sua reazione sicuramente non sarebbe delle migliori se Kise dovesse ridergli in faccia.

"Non che non apprezzi quello che hai fatto," comincia Kise, quella sera, accoccolato contro il suo fianco come ogni volta che guardano insieme la televisione. "Ma sai che non devi fare cose del genere se ti mettono a disagio? Non devi dimostrarmi niente," continua, giocando con le dita con il braccialetto dorato che gli ha regalato tempo prima, gemello di quello blu che lui stesso porta al polso.  
"Dovrò pur cominciare da qualche parte, no? Satsuki dice che certe cose devo impararle, e generalmente ha ragione," risponde Aomine dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, allungando una mano per prendere uno dei dolcetti superstiti dal vassoio - Murasakibara è un ottimo pasticcere. "Non voglio che faccia sempre tutto tu."  
Kise sorride, baciandogli una guancia, e gli prende una mano per stringerla.  
"Non devi imparare niente, non ce n'è bisogno. Non devi diventare una persona che non sei solo per convincermi a stare con te o qualche idiozia simile. Non ne abbiamo bisogno," ribatte, portandosi la sua mano al viso per baciargli le nocche. "Non devi cambiare per me."

Più tardi, quando Kise sta dormendo tra le sue braccia come ogni notte, Aomine decide di essere la persona più stupida dell'universo. Le loro dinamiche di coppia magari non sono come quelle dei film che ha visto, ma non sono di certo peggiori. E ciò che ancora deve imparare sarà Kise ad insegnarglielo, non ha bisogno d'altro.


End file.
